Catarina's Home for Girls (and Rythian)
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: Abby and her brother get sent to an orphanage when their parents die, and Abby gets adventurous, but can she win over the handsome young scientist who lives next door when he steps into her brothers worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been so active this week, had school (uuuurrrgggghhh!), ECT. Realised I haven't done too much with Lalna and Abby so this was what just came out.

Abby was rather exasperated. Sighing, she wound a lock of her shocked-white hair round her finger. "Miss Mitchell, please stop making that irritating noise. Just… play with your brother or something." Kanye, the driver of the carriage that Abby was riding in, said.

"Ryth-" Abby said hopefully

"No." Rythian turned away from his sister and looked out of the window.

"But"

"No!"

Turning to stare aimlessly from her own window, Abby saw a magnificent castle on the hilltop just meters away. The cart ground to a halt.

"You shall be staying here with Nano. Please… don't cause any trouble." Kanye smiled and within minutes was out of sight.

"Hey. You must be Abby. And you," Nano turned to Rythian and smiled widely "must be Rythian! Come in, I'll introduce you to everyone else!" Abby growled and kicked a pebble. She was 19; she didn't need to be living in an orphanage at this age. Yes, she was enderborn, but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of looking after herself, even if she couldn't quite master her teleporting yet. Entering the house, she half panicked. So many people! Maybe, she thought, this is a tardis house? Bigger on the inside that it is from the outside. She sure did hope so. Without knowing so, she teleported.

Walking into the house again, Abby didn't talk to anyone, but sprinted up to her room. With a wave of her hand, she locked the ingress and subpoenaed her possessions. Sighing, she thanked the dragon that she had her own room. Taking her clothes from her bag first, she shoved them into random drawers and pulled out her trinkets and thingies, her treasures and gems. Shoving her stuffed enderman under her pillow, she took out some posters and envisioned where they might hang.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" a red haired girl sat down in the orphanage's kitchen table next to Rythian.

"Indeed," he held out his hand. The girl shook it "Rythian, endermage in training."

"Zoeya, Mushroom enthusiast!" the girl said, beaming. Another girl came to sit at the table too, a book in one hand, a pencil case in the other. Her ochre hair fell over her face.

"Oh, hey there Teelia!" Zoeya chimed. Teelia looked up from the work she was doing, streit into Rythian eyes.

"Hi… I'm Teelia, as you may now know. You're the new boy, aren't you?"7

"Why, yes. I- I like your glasses." Rythian smiled. Teelia blushed and touched her bright purple frames.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I'm TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Hey guys! Welcome back! Yup, I had time on my hands.

Abby was bored. Teleporting into the garden area, she walked around for a while until she saw a sign. "Catarina's home for girls- pppfffttt!" she laughed. Entering the house, she found Rythian sat at the kitchen table. "Come on, you gotta see this!" she said before dragging her brother out into the garden. He gasped, cheeks burning.

"Right, there's that…"

Feeling adventurous, Abby decided to go up to that castle she had seen earlier. Walking towards it, she heard a sawing noise. "Oh, hello?"

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you lived here." A young man about Abby's age came out from behind the castle wall.

"H-hi, I'm Lalna. And you are?"

"Abby, endermage in training." Lalna seemed taken aback.

"endermage huh?..."

"yup." As if to prove herself, Abby teleported randomly. Lalna stared at her, aghast. She growled, in jest, scaring Lalna out of his skin. "Whoa! Keep it together, goggles." Lalna laughed.

"Teelia! Where are you!?" Zoeya was walking, obviously bored, about the place, looking for Teelia

"Want some help?" Rythian teleported behind her and she screamed.

"Rythian, you scared me!"

"come." Zoeya asked where. "follow" she did.

"Teelia?" she said loudly. A whimpering noise came from the trees.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching, don't forget to R&R&F&F&AS always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

SMOKE BOMB!

BYE-E!


	3. Chapter 3- AN

Alright! Hey guys! I am sorry that I haven't been uploading a lot as of late, but I will put up all the chapters I have done for all my stories and then start afresh. So so sorry. Bye-e! SMOKEBOMB!


End file.
